


Perry the Watcher

by tisViktoria



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: LaFerry - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisViktoria/pseuds/tisViktoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola Perry, the obsessed-with-normal daughter of Rupert Giles and Jenny Calendar, becomes the new Watcher of the new Slayer - Buffy and Angel's daughter, Laura Hollis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Almost of them called their parents that night (obviously Carmilla didn't). Some of them in panic. Some in wonder.

LaF and Perry had known about it all along. LaFontaine called their parents in interested knowledge-seeking. Perry called hers in panic.

Laura called her dad in shock and sadness. Danny called her mother to vent her disappointment.

 

* * *

 

**Laura:**

“Hello?”

“…dad.”

“Honey! How’s college?”

“Dad, I… I know about mom.”

“ _What_?!”

“I know that my mom was the Slayer.”

“What do you m--”

“I’m the new one.”

* * *

**Danny:**

“I’m not from the Buffy line, mom. Summer-line. Whatever…”

“Buffy line? What?”

“The Slayer Line. Ask dad.”

“Xand? What’s the Slayer Line?”

There was a muffled sentence in the background.

“…what do you mean you’re not from Buffy’s line? Where else would you be from?”

“Faith.”

“Faith?”

“The one that turned evil.”

"Danny..."

* * *

**LaFontaine:**

“Dad, is that you?”

“Hey, kid.  How’s school?”

“Fascinating.”

“How’s Perry?”

“Freaking out. Listen, is mom home?”

“Yeah, with Tara.”

“Can you put the phone on speaker? Mom needs to hear this.”

“What is it, Sweetheart?”

“Perry’s the new Watcher.”

* * *

  **Perry:**

“ _I can’t do this_.”

“I know it feels that way right now, but-“

“ _I can’t do this_!”

“Honey…”

“I _can’t_! This is insane! I never wanted this!”

“…I’m sorry, Lola.”

* * *

 

When they had kids, they never thought it would end up like this. Buffy and Angel didn’t think that Buffy would disappear when Laura was little. Buffy and Angel didn’t think Laura would one day call Angel to tell him that she’d found out she was the new Slayer.

Oz and Willow never thought they’d go separate ways. They never thought their little Susan would end up with an extra-parent. They never thought she would want to be they and be referred to as LaFontaine, although they dealt with is as best they could. They never thought LaFontaine would be best friends and share the job with the new Watcher.

Xander and Anya never thought they would have a child – much less a child as much of a powerhouse as Danny. They never thought their child would be a Slayer from Faith’s line with a Watcher she hated named Kirsch.

Giles and Jenny didn’t think their Lola would be so frightened of the supernatural world. But because of it, they hoped she wouldn’t have to be part of it.

They never thought they would get a call saying she was going to be Laura’s Watcher.

 

And Spike? He never knew that Druscilla was pregnant with a girl who would inspire vampire novels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort is needed and decisions are made. Some old friends are reunited.

**AN: Misgendering occurs in childhood years.**

LaFontaine knew that Laura was freaking out – of course she was – but she had Carmilla, and Danny… and, normally, anyone in distress had Perry. But now Perry was the one in distress, and LaF wondered to themselves if anyone could get to her right now.

Except for them.

She was still curled up on the bed, just like she had been when LaF left to get lunch. They shut the door with their foot. “Hey, Perr.”

There was a muffled sound from the pile of blankets and messy curls which LaF chose to take as a greeting. They sat on the bed and put the food between them. “I brought food. You know you gotta eat.”

Perry reluctantly resurfaced, eyes bloodshot and dressed in one of her worst turtlenecks. She’d definitely inherited her style of fashion from her father. As had LaFontaine, but that was another story. “How are you feeling?”

“Like…” Perry shook her head, “like I found out everything that could possibly be wrong with the world actually _is_ wrong with the world.”

“Hey.” They placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “It’s not. Some things are still good. Besides, even if you feel awful about it, being the Watcher means you get to help fix all the wrong stuff. It’s basically cleaning.”

A (very) dry chuckle escaped Perry’s throat, and she smiled weakly at her short-haired companion. “Thanks, Weirdo.”

“And you won’t be alone, either. The Slayer is _Laura_. And we’ll all help. Danny is a Slayer too. I’m sure Kirsh won’t mind sharing some tips with you, and I’ll totally do the harder parts.”

Perry didn’t answer, but the look in her eyes told LaF enough. When the head of curls softly landed in their lap, they stroke it tenderly until its owner was asleep again.

* * *

“Carm?”

“What now?”

“We’re all going home for the weekend. Me, LaF, Perry, Danny… you can come along if you want to.”

“Right. Your dad will hate my guts.”

“You’re not your parents, Carm.”

“He’ll think so.”

“No, stop it. We’re having a family dinner and you’re gonna be part of it.”

“Why?”

“Because!”

“ _Fine_. But don’t say I didn’t warn you if it turns ugly.”

* * *

It was strange for the adults, to gather like this. Firstly, Buffy wasn’t with them, which had prevented them from seeing each other all together since her disappearance, because really, none of them wanted to gather the old Scooby Gang as a whole without its feisty blonde. She had been the heart of the group, the force and the best of them all, really. Upon returning to Buffy and Angel’s house, Willow was sniffling and Xander was denying doing the same. Giles stood between them, looking more crushed than any of them.

The first time when they all had children had been strange. It had started with Xander and Anya unexpectedly having Danny, and everyone had loved the little girl, especially Buffy. Danny was a fighter, and a good one. Auntie Buffy had been her favourite.

The following year, Danny’s first, had been strange. Firstly, everyone had found out that Jenny was pregnant, which they all claimed had scarred them forever more than anything they’d ever been through in Sunnydale. Willow decided to share all the news at once, which consisted of telling them that she and Oz were getting a divorce – but that she was pregnant.

Buffy was taken aback by the sudden outburst of pregnancies, really. But later that year when Lola and Susan were taken to her house to play with Danny, the blonde slayer was the first one to join them with their toys on the floor.

Anya thought that Danny needed to spend some more time with her mother a lot of the time, and the two often went on short vacations, which was one of the reasons that rather than become a ginger trio, Lola and Susan became the closer ones. Susan was a knowledge-seeker like her mother, and often required visits to the Giles-residence to look at the books, ask Rupert questions, or most of the time, play with the curly-haired girl that was her “favourite person in the entire world!”.

Lola was the oldest child any of them had ever met. At five she was cleaning the house and avoiding her father’s books because they were “too strange”. But she was also the biggest sweetheart, and the most dedicated cuddler any of them had ever met.

If she hadn’t been around these kids for a while, Buffy would have been a lot more upset when she found out that see, too, was pregnant.

There was a steady graph that could show the steadily falling number of local vampires as the Slayer’s hormones increased.

* * *

When they all went to Silas U, there was an agreement not to acknowledge who any of their parents were. Silas was a strange place, and professors and stuff would probably know too much about the Slayer and the Slayerettes already, and didn’t need to know that their children were in the classes.

Danny used Xander’s mother’s maiden-name, Lawrence. It had a nice ring to it, Danny Lawrence. She soon took up the Summer’s Society, which was a sisterhood of girls paying tribute to slayers and other “female powerhouses”, but named after Danny’s aunt, whom she missed every day. The sisterhood was a way to deal with that.

Susan did the same and used their father’s mother’s maiden-name, LaFontaine, which they thought sounded cool and French-y and scientist-worthy. It wasn’t until they got to Silas that they confessed that _she_ just wasn’t right, that she was _they_ – _they_ were they, and they preferred LaFontaine as a whole. It took everybody a good while to get used to.

Lola used her grandmother’s maiden-name as well, but from her mother’s side. Lola Perry sounded cheery. She liked cheery.

Laura desperately wanted to stay Laura Summers, but she knew she couldn’t, least of them all. One of Angel’s old stories of people he’d met, of a kind and brave old man from Europe named Hollis, made her pick it. Laura Hollis. Laura Anne Summers-Hollis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me way too long and I'm sorry. Please tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be longer!


End file.
